


Close your eyes and trust me

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Light Bondage, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Mikasa asks Jean some advices, and he really is helpful





	Close your eyes and trust me

**Author's Note:**

> written for rose_annie_leonhardt_ on Instagram
> 
> follo me to request your fic or just say hi! @snk_writing_requests

Jean opened his door to let Mikasa in, who kissed his cheek.  
She sat at his kitchen table while he was making coffee, keeping an easy conversation up, until he settled down with two coffee mugs in hand and, before sipping, asked  
“So, what was you wanted to talk about?”  
Mikasa blushed a little and smiled embarassed, before taking courage and talk. It was only Jean, after all  
“What brand of dick you like?”  
Jean laughed “Thick and hard, baby”  
“Idiot” laughed Mikasa “Eren told me sometimes you do some extreme stuff with some toys and since I planned to use one, which brand do you think it’s the best?”  
Jean thought a little about it “Well, it really depends on the person, it’s not the same for everyone…Eren knows which one I might like and buys it, when we need new ones, but he always gives it to me as a present, I don’t know which brand they are. But if you want, after coffee we can go together at the sexy shop and I can show you, so you’ll choose”  
Mikasa smiled from ear to ear  
“Oh my god, Jean, thanks!”  
“Before we go, some advices that won’t change no matter the type. Number one, don’t just go and get in, work Annie open, or it’ll hurt like hell. Number two, give her time to adjust before moving or it’ll hurt like hell. Number three, just a few women can come from penetration only, don’t forget what she likes apart from that, ok? Keep on spoiling her or she won’t be able to come, probably”  
Mikasa nodded and made mental note of everything Jean was saying.  
.  
.  
After discovering how many types of dildos existed in the world and hearing Jean curse at how expensive they were and all the times he said he needed to give Eren a blowjob as soon as he went back home, Mikasa was now heading Annie’s place, dildo and straps in her bag.  
She knocked, but no one answered, so she used her spare key to let herself in, hearing the sound of the shower going, and smirked. This was going to be fun. She got naked there in the livingroom, putting the strap on and inserting the dildo where it had to be, tried to pull it to test it and took the ribbon that was on the box, because her little filthy mind was already making Oscar worthy porn movies.  
She entered the bathroom and saw Annie’s figure tense behind the curtain “It’s me, An”  
“Oh Mika, thank god, you gave me a heart attack, I thought I was going to die like in Psycho or something”  
“Ahah nah, but I have a surprise for you. Can you close your eyes, please?”  
Annie chuckled “Sure thing”  
Mikasa slid behind the shower curtain together with Annie and kissed her hard, sliding her hands on her water soak body and skin, feeling the smooth pinky layer shivering under her hands. She’d always loved how responsive Annie was.  
She took then Annie’s hands and brought them behind her back, using then the ribbon to tie her to one of the tubes of the shower. Annie hummed deep in her throat in interest, but couldn’t figure why Mikasa was so far from her, only touching her with her hands and lips; but she was asked not to look, and she won’t.  
She suddenly felt two thumbs pressing on both of her nipples and her breath stop for a second, just before moaning slightly, at the movements Mikasa was doing on her breasts and at the way she was now starting to kiss and lick her chest, circling her nipples with butterflies kisses before licking them hard and fast, every movement creating an echo in Annie’s clit, and she could feel herself get wetter every second. The fact that she couldn’t move and was at Mikasa’s mercy made it all more interesting.  
Mikasa was playing with one of Annie’s breasts with her left hand, with his tongue on the other one, and started to move her right hand downwards. She caressed her body, slowly and sensually, before sliding her finger between her labia, feeling the moist that had nothing to do with the shower. Annie smirked and exaled blissfully, moaning when she felt that index enter her.  
Mikasa twisted her finger just right, making Annie gasp and arch, tugging the ribbon, and soon she added another finger and then a third, which led Annie to be louder each pant, free falling towards her orgasm, and just when she was on the edge, Mikasa moved her thumb against her clit and she came, moaning with every exale of breath.  
She was going to open her eyes, after stopping the aftershocks that were shaking her body rhytmycally, but she felt something way bigger that a finger enter her, She couldn’t stop the moan of pleasure and surprise at the feeling, opening her eyes and finding Mikasa smirking at her while pushing a dildo inside of her, kept on her girlfriend’s body by some straps. She couldn’t breathe, the image was so rawly erotic that she couldn’t help herself but just moan loudly and feel her inside being pushed and stretched to the limit. It burned around the ring of muscles of her vagina, but it made the experience so much more intense and pleasurable for the blond. She then catched Mikasa’s lips in a needy kiss and their tongues met halfway out of their mouths to fight oneanother, while Mikasa never stopped moving her hips, filling Annie over and over again, and Annie could feel every push echoing in her throat, tightning it and making all her breaths raspy and hot, and she came a second time, screaming. Mikasa just kept going, moving faster and harder, playing with Annie nipples again and, to make her fall again over the edge, pressed a thumb on her clit hard, making her clench on the dildo, screaming her girlfriend’s name.  
Mikasa then pulled out and worked herself open, working then the dildo in, leaning in Annie’s personal space, moaning right in her ear  
“Annie, baby, I can feel your slick on it…yes, yes, yes, your cum is into me, Annie…fuck me, Annie, fuck me!”  
With a series of other cries and moans, Mikasa came screaming in Annie’s ear, who came for the fourth time just looking at Mikasa like that.  
They took some minutes to regain control before actually shower and lay down on Annie’s bed  
“Who would have thought a dick could feel so good”  
Mikasa chuckled “Yeah, I liked it too, too bad we couldn’t use it the same time, I’d love to see you come while coming”  
“Yeah…but we could, you know…Eren and Jean wouldn’t say no to a foursome, I think…”


End file.
